Bloodlust
by The sKapegoat
Summary: Madeline wasn't expecting anything more than a visit with her family when she came to New York, but her world was turned upside down by a determined vampire named Ivanna and a stalker vampire named Gabriela. Fem!RussiaxFem!Canada   Fem!PrussiaxFem!Austria
1. Coming To America

**A/N – My first genderbend fanfic! I never much cared for them until I read Canada-Chan's fanfic "I Just Don't Know How To Say It." Now I want to try one of my own! =D But I do apologize that it's a little jumpy. I had to introduce the main characters. Next chapter Gabriela and Ivanna will meet so it will be less all over the place.**

**Alternate Universe Hetalia. Fem!RussiaxFem!Canada and Fem!PrussiaxFem!Austria! Most, if not all, of the characters will be genderbent. And in the license plate number I write about in here is a random thing I made up. It's not real… I think. So don't go looking it up. xD**

**Vampire Characters: Russia – Ivanna… Prussia – Gabriela… France – Francesca… England – Alice… China – Yue… Japan – Kahoko… Greece – Hera… Germany – Luda.**

**Human Characters: Canada – Madeline… Austria – Rivka… America – Allison… Hungary – Elias.**

**Rated M for; Sexy genderbends, vampires, sexually explicit content, yuri and yaoi, stalker!Prussia, and sheer awesomeness.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Now! Let's get to it. I hope you like it, everyone!**

* * *

Ivanna licked her damp fingers, sharp tongue lapping delicately, making the Chinese girl under her tremor in desire. "You taste so sweet, da~" Her voice slithered. Her fangs peeked from behind her pale lips. "Yue…" She whispered, leaning down to gently lick the inside of the panting girl's thighs.

"I-Ivanna…! Stop teasing me! Just do it, aru…!" The dark-haired girl begged forcefully.

Ivanna grinned against the silky, cool skin of Yue's thigh. She opened her mouth wide before biting down hard, breaking the skin easily with her long, sharp cuspids. Immediately, Yue let out a pleasured shout, legs trembling as she arched her back. Ivanna released Yue's thigh, making the girl whine for more. She moved up higher, biting just beside Yue's delicate, burning red entrance. Three fingers found their way inside.

This time Yue wailed in pleasure, throwing her head back to scream several words in Chinese, among those words being Ivanna's name.

Ivanna moaned against Yue's thigh as she felt the space around her fingers constrict, a hot fluid spilling from her temporary lover. She retracted her mouth when she heard Yue let out a deeply satisfied moan. She began licking up the mess Yue had made, smiling the whole while.

Yue looked down at the long-haired Russian girl, face red. "I-Ivanna…" She panted.

"Da, I know… I am only cleaning your mess… If your sister found out what you did on her bed she'd be upset." Ivanna teased, licking the last bit of the sweet fluid off of the mahogany cover. "Such a dirty girl, opening your legs on Kahoko's own coffin…"

Yue made a face, pulling up her black lace panties before she straightened her little black dress. "Shut up, aru… You are as much at fault as me."

Ivanna chuckled, pretty violet eyes watching the Chinese vampire as she dressed.

It wasn't uncommon for vampires to pair off in this day and age. Hunted constantly, relationships with humans rarely went past a game of cat-and-mouse, so if one wanted to satisfy a libido, another vampire would have to do. It just so happened that Ivanna had met up with a group of five vampiresses three years before. Five. An odd number. Yue, by default, became her little sex slave, and the same was said for Ivanna.

By now, they knew every place on each other. Every place to make the other moan or pant… Every place to make them climax wildly. It was a nightly routine for Yue and Ivanna now. Regulated. Boring for both vampiresses. So boring that they were now beginning to do their filthy acts where they ought not to.

Ivanna slipped out of the Japanese and Greek girls' temporary room, Yue close behind her.

The Russian girl smiled back at her. "I will be back later… I am going out to catch something to eat. You will manage without me, da?" She asked, though she knew very well that Yue could handle herself.

Upon receiving a nod of approval, Ivanna disappeared from Yue's sight.

The darkness was something that Ivanna was used to by now. In fact, she couldn't remember what the sun even looked like anymore. Was it orange? Some sort of warm happy color, Ivanna recalled.

They had just traveled to America from France and Ivanna was finding her stomach turned left and right. The people were repulsive here; eating ten times what was healthy, and smelling of fast food all the time. Their blood practically reeked of it.

Ivanna slowed her pace, sauntering down the dark city streets with no fear at all. She preferred female victims… They were beautiful as they screamed and clawed to get free… Gorgeous as the light fled from their eyes, skin flushing from loss of blood. Some special women, the exceedingly beautiful that is, Ivanna gave the pleasure of her vampiric pheromones; a type of aphrodisiac that vampires could create in their fangs. It was purely up to the vampire if it was released though. Without it, the pain was nearly unbearable.

Ivanna loved to see them suffer.

Finally, when she was about to give up, someone caught her eye. A blonde girl waiting at a bus stop… Fairly pretty… Ivanna's nose wrinkled. She smelled atrocious! Like McDonalds burgers! Ivanna grunted in disapproval… But she'd have to do. The sun would be due to rise in less than an hour…

And that was when she saw her.

She came out of the bus gracefully and with a gentle smile. Her hair was wavy and blonde, held in low pigtails that hung over her shoulders. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue color, long dark eyelashes lining the amazing blue orbs. Glasses were on the bridge of her nose, little rectangular things twinkling in the nighttime lighting. Her lips were full and smooth looking… So kissable…

As her scent wandered to Ivanna's nostrils, Ivanna's heart pounded. She smelled sweet… Like some sort of heavenly sugar.

Ivanna's eyes wandered on the girl, tongue lapping on her lips. Her body was shapely, Ivanna noticed, even though it was wrapped in a red hoodie and faded blue jeans. She would guess that the girl's breasts were **at least** a small D. Ivanna briefly wondered about how they would look exposed when her new-found prey climbed into an expensive-looking car with the nasty-scented girl.

Ivanna lunged forward, bloodlust turning her wild for a split second. She ran after the car as it drove off, catching a glimpse of the license plate. "DX7-326B…" Ivanna repeated to herself, trying to memorize it. "DX7-326B…"

"Ivanna…!"

Ivanna shot a look behind her as she felt someone grab her shoulder. It was only Francesca.

"Ivanna, come on, it's getting late…" The French girl warned. "If you get caught in daylight, I won't help you… Alice is expecting us to be all home, and I don't want to feel her wrath if we end up hiding out in some dumpster."

"As if you could help anyone…" Ivanna scoffed quietly. "…Does Kahoko still have her macbook? I have something I need to run a search on. It's important…" Ivanna asked as she began to walk with Francesca. She was nearly a full head over the French girl, so it looked a little strange with how close they walked.

Francesca nodded a little. "…You want to run the license plate number on that car don't you? The one with those two young girls?"

"Da." Was the only thing Ivanna had to say for Francesca to completely understand her intentions.

* * *

Madeline smiled a little as she got to the Jones' home, a rather large and expensive house in uptown Manhattan. She loved visiting her cousin. It wasn't often that they got to see each other, since she lived in Toronto, but each visit was an adventure, to say the least. And it was even better this time because their cousin was coming to the US from Austria.

She was an opinioned girl who was getting fairly famous in Austria for her piano work. Rivka Edelstein.

Madeline knew why Rivka was coming to New York though, and it had nothing to do with a simple friendly family visit. She had managed to get a chance to play in Carnegie Hall one month from now. While it seemed like a selfish reason to visit, Madeline was happy to get to see her. Rivka was always kind behind her strict exterior, and she always remembered who Madeline was.

"Mom said dinner will be done in about a half hour, do you wanna go up to my room? I just bought some new games for my xbox and if you don't want to play that, there's always Netflix. I'm sure we can find some crappy French romance movie or something." Allison, Madeline's American cousin, asked with a toothy grin.

Madeline gave a light chuckle. "Sure." She said before asking, "Do you know when Rivka will be here? I haven't seen her in nearly four years!"

Allison began leading Madeline up the staircase. "Oh she got here this morning but my mom said she's got jetlag. She's sleeping right now but tomorrow she should be fine, I would think."

Madeline nodded a little. "It's understandable… I mean… It is quite a flight from Austria."

* * *

Gabriela bit her lip firmly as she leaned over to touch the glass with her fingertips. She had been sitting in the tree outside of the window for hours now, just watching the Austrian beauty. Her red orbs were fixed on the nineteen year olds figure, watching every breath she took.

The young vampire had never stalked her prey like this before. She would have never gone so far as to follow her prey over an ocean. Usually, the albino woman would just find a human and suck them dry all within a night… But for the last six months she had followed Rivka around, learning all about her life, personal or otherwise.

For one example, Gabriela knew that Rivka had a boyfriend while everyone else was clueless on the topic… He was twenty now, and his name was Elias Héderváry. He was handsome and tall, very intelligent…And Gabriela absolutely hated him. She had witnessed them have sex on several occasions, and she wanted him to die for it. It was why she had set her sister's interests on him. There was no way Elias would escape from Luda's fangs.

She wanted Rivka all to herself.

Gabriela knew that her interest was far too deep and unnatural to be healthy. She would often be out past sunrise, scavenging to hide herself from the sun, because she watched for too long.

Gabriela blinked as the window buckled at her touch. It was unlocked? How careless in such a large city. Nevertheless, Gabriela hooked her nails on the side of the window, slowly creaking it open. She knew that Rivka was a heavy sleeper, especially now with her case of jetlag.

Gabriela stepped in, booted feet making a soft thudding noise as she dropped her full weight on the floor. She tried to keep her breath steady as she walked closer to the sleeping Austrian, but it only came out forced, in pants and gasps. She had never been so close to her before.

Rivka was even more beautiful close up, pale skin practically glowing in the city's light. Gabriela leaned down, getting on her knees. The little mole that was under her mouth was such a gorgeous accent to her lips, Gabriela thought. They looked so delectable… So tantalizing to taste… Gabriela leaned closer, lips brushing over the unaware Rivka's own before pressing harder.

She backed away quickly when she felt the Austrian stir, scrambling to find a place to hide. She slipped into the closet just before the brunette sat up, rubbing her temples gently. She sighed and turned on the light, slipping her glasses on her nose.

Gabriela cursed under her breath as Rivka took out her journal and began writing.

She was royally fucked.


	2. Vampiress Face Off! She Is My Prey!

**A/N - I am so sorry everyone! I am being a bad author, I know. Dx But you see, I lost two computers and rewrote all of my chapters about SIX TIMES! Each time something happened and they got deleted or disappeared or corrupted! I am so very sorry, once again! I hope you all will keep reading!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

* * *

Today was not Gabriela's day. No day really was. Ever since the brunette beauty named Rivka came into her life, Gabriela had suffered from regular bad luck… But nothing like this. Rivka did not leave her room all day. She had a bathroom in the bedroom and she never closed the door long enough for the silverette vampire to escape. She got a few good views, however, of the gorgeous Austrian showering in the glass half-shower, which made for a hot situation in her black-lace panties. The closet let too much light through for Gabriela to effectively hide away, so she felt completely drained of energy by the time nightfall came. Why did Rivka have to like having the blinds open?

It made the vampire think though. What right did she have to take Rivka away from the sun which she so obviously loved?

For the entire time she'd stalked Rivka, Gabriela had longed to make the Austrian hers. She'd longed to bite into the soft skin of her beloved mortal and to spill her own blood into those full lips. She longed to take Rivka higher than her human boyfriend ever could. She wanted to take the Austrian girl on Holy grounds so she would always belong to Gabriela, and vice versa. Rivka would always love Gabriela…

But now the vampiress was second guessing herself. What if Rivka would resent her if she turned her?

She heaved a silent sigh of relief as Rivka finally left the room. The whole family was going out to dinner tonight at some Italian place called, "Ristorante S.P.Q.R." Gabriela had to make herself disappear before they got home.

But that was easier said than done. She was blood-starved and weak from the contact with the sun. She hadn't gotten this bad in a long time. She'd forgotten how weak she could get.

Gabriela pushed open the closet doors crawling out, pale complexion seeming even paler, a bluish hue lying overtop of it. She levered herself on top of the bed, closing her eyes for a moment. Her exposed skin hurt, little blisters from the sun exposure itching and throbbing. For once, Gabriela regretted her skimpy wardrobe.

She wore a solid black tank top that was cut in half so her taut, toned stomach showed. Her shorts ended high on her thighs, tall thigh-high boots beginning about two inches down from them. They had aged pewter buckles going up and down them, straps overlapping. She wore long armbands, which began mid-bicep and went down to her fingers, a black and white striped design decorating them.

Short-shorts and half tops didn't cover well from the sun.

Gabriela sighed and wedged her arms underneath herself. She shoved herself into a standing position and drug her feet to the window, flinging the double windows open to jump out. She landed with a stumble, but she recovered quickly, looking ahead. If she sunk her fangs into a couple of necks before dawn she'd recover fast.

It was lucky that she was in such a large city. It wasn't hard to lure horny men into a back alley with a simple word.

Gabriella made her way with three different men, in the darkened alleys of the city. It was scary how a man would scream for help and no one, not a single soul, would come to his aid. It made Gabriela wonder who the real monsters were in this world…

The blisters on her skin were nothing more than little pink marks, healing fast from the meal she'd taken moments before. Gabriela felt like herself again, even if her shoulder was a little sore from leaning on the wall in that damned closet. She'd have to work that knot out later.

She froze mid step, eyes wide as she caught the scent.

She shouldn't have been surprised. It was a big city with a larger population. It was a great hunting ground for her kind. But it unnerved her to smell another vampire so close to her dear Rivka's home. The albino vampire set a determined look on her face. She would not allow any other vampire claim her Austrian beauty.

Hands balling into fists, Gabriela stalked closer to the scent of the imposing vampiress, unaware that this particular vampiress was much stronger and much more resolute.

* * *

Ivanna cracked her neck as she stood atop the building across from the Jones' residence. Her violet eyes scoured the street, waiting for the familiar Jaguar to come home. She had her plan worked out. She was concentrating so hard that she hardly noticed the presence that was fast approaching her… But finally it loomed over her.

Ivanna swiveled around on her heels, her gaze meeting that of an albino woman's red orbs, no more than five yards away on the roof. A smirk crossed Ivanna's pale lips. She crosses her arms sizing up her fellow vampiress.

"I won't let you touch her!" The white haired stranger shouted, eyebrows tightly knitted together. "You hear me? You're not gonna hurt her! She's my prey!" Her red eyes were lit aflame.

Ivanna chuckled, shaking her head at the snowy-haired female. "The pretty woman with glasses…? Is this to whom you are referring?" Ivanna asked. Within a mere second, her smile turned over into a nasty scowl. "Because she is my prey…" Ivanna's hand drifted to the pipe that was concealed on her thigh under her long tan coat. "I warn you now… You will not win a fight with me…" Ivanna said, voice lower, somehow more venomous and frightening.

Even the determined albino woman trembled for a moment at the Russian woman's sudden transformation. She had seemed so childish and weak only moments before. Now she was feral-looking, fangs elongating to peek out of her lips. Her violet eyes had turned a crimson red color, sclera's bloodshot and dark.

Gabriella swallowed hard, fingers curling into fists. Her right hand moved close to her hip where her pistol sat. "I… I would never give up on her!" She shouted finally, grabbing the gun from its holster and aiming, rushing the Russian vampiress. "Rivka belongs only to me! No one will take her away without killing me first!"

Ivanna blinked. Rivka? She did not know anyone by this name. She had found out online that her prey's name was Madeline Williams. The internet made it easy to find whole family trees with a little cash. But Ivanna had no time to explain that she was not after Gabriella's beloved Rivka. She grabbed her pipe from her hip and swung it out, narrowly hitting the albino's wrist as the girl shot. The bullet scarcely missed, hitting a small strand of Ivanna's hair. The few bits of hair fell to the ground.

Ivanna snarled at the woman who had attacked her, sclera's turning a full black color, iris' seeming to glow red as the pupils morphed into sharpened X's. The tips of the fingers of her gloves ripped as long claws extended from her pale fingertips. This was Ivanna's true form. Her natural, very frightful, form.

Gabriella bit her lower lip. Of course. It had to be this kind of opponent. Her red eyes flickered fear. It was not natural for even their kind do be so frightful, fangs dripping toxins and eyes like that of a demon from hell… It was a trait of the most dangerous type of vampires. Vampires who have killed their own kind. It was not natural for a vampire to kill their own kind. It went against the unwritten code of being a vampire. By the looks of her, Gabriella guessed, the Russian woman was at least a century old, perhaps older, and had taken the lives of many weaker vampires, most likely drinking every ounce of their blood to strengthen her own.

Gabriella held up the gun, aiming for the stronger vampiress' head. She fired five shots in quick succession, standing tall. If she had to die fighting for her beloved mortal, Rivka, then so be it. "I'm too awesome to run away! You don't scare me!" She shouted, though her voice trembled.

Ivanna threw herself backwards, over the edge of the building, missing all five shots. From the streets many people screamed in fright, seeing the vampiress plummeting to the ground in a fatal-looking fashion. Ivanna grinned though, bearing her fangs. She landed on her hands, slowly bending her back over until her feet were firmly on the ground, she stood up straight, dusting her palms off from the crumbs of shattered concrete that had stuck to them.

Her fangs retracted and her eyes faded, sclera turning white, iris turning violet, and pupils returning to circular shapes. Her claws shifted back into blunt nails.

Many humans lined up on the sidewalks, staring in awe at the woman who had landed safely from an eight story jump. "It must be a movie!" One man shouted to the others, cheering. "A shot for a movie!"

Ivanna chuckled. How idiotic humans were. When faced with something they feared, they always made up the most foolhardy of things.

Gabriella glared, snarling. She couldn't fight her in front of all of those humans! They'd be found out immediately! That's if someone didn't recognize Ivanna's vampiric power already!

Ivanna looked up at Gabriella, grinning, challenging her to jump down and get her. When the challenge was not met, Ivanna laughed, turning on her heel and waving to all of the people lined up on the sidewalks. All of this attention was not bad at all. It was even kind of thrilling for the Russian vampiress.

"Look out!"

Ivanna blinked upon hearing the warning from the human woman and turned, face-to-face with a speeding car. 'DX7-326B,' Ivanna read. She smirked, unmoving.

Gabriella blinked. A vampiress as strong as the Russian woman should have been able to dodge the car easily! Yet there was the sound of crushing metal and breaking glass. The sound of screams and the dark, dark red blood of a vampire, though there was not much spilled. Why didn't she dodge?

Then Gabriella's eyes widened. Rivka and her family got out of the car, inspecting the wounded vampire. "That bitch!" Gabriella shouted in anguish. "That bitch, that bitch, that bitch!"

"Dad!" Allison shouted, shaking the elder man's arm roughly. "I told you to watch out! You idiot! What if you killed her! I knew you had too much to drink!" The American girl screamed.

Allison's father, Tony, bit his lip, checking Ivanna's pulse. "I-I thought she'd move! I thought she was playing chicken or something! Shit!"

Madeline began tearing up, hiding behind the Austrian girl, who looked down at the vampiress without fear. "Let's get her inside and call the medics. It doesn't look like she's hurt that bad, and we'll hold up traffic!" Rivka ordered, pointing to the house. "Maybe we can settle this without the law being involved."

Gabriella's face flushed. "That bitch! She wanted that all along! It was an excuse to get in the house!" She turned and ran across the roof, jumping down onto the fire escape. She climbed down before rushing towards the street. "I won't let her get my Rivka!" She muttered, rushing to the family, who was struggling to pick the vampiress up off of the ground.

"Sister!" Gabriella shouted, feigning a scared look. "Sister, oh no!"

Tony winced. "Oh jeez…!" He muttered, finally heaving Ivanna into his arms. "C-Come with us, we'll clear this whole thing up!" He offered. "I'm so sorry…!"

Gabriella nodded a little, following them inside. No way was she leaving that damned vampiress alone with the woman who she had been after for months! She'd get to Rivka first. She glared at Ivanna, who she caught smirking. _'That bitch…'_ Gabriella thought. _'That damn bitch…'_


End file.
